


Closer To Me

by Hepzheba



Series: Of Love and Fluffy Bunnies [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bunnies, Christmas, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Claudia have a Christas present for Derek. It's not what he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what I should call this piece and then I came up with "Closer to me" and it felt just this side of too cliche, but I thought what the hell. Then I started humning on a song that I have no idea where it came from, but I instinctively knew it was some cliche boyband. I was (of course) right. Closer to me is, in fact, a song by the 90's boyband 5ive (I realized this after some googling, and that yes, they actually do spell their name like that. I don't think they're trolling. I kinda hope they are though.) And here's [ the video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9wL-Z71kAvA&feature=kp) for you guys :D (I can't stop laughing because I know the lyrics...)
> 
> As always, Beth made this make sense (I'm embarrassed by the mistakes I sometimes make :3)

”Wake up, daddy!”

The air is almost knocked out of Derek’s lungs as Claudia jumps on him. Still half-asleep he manages to catch her thin wrists in his hands and deposits her next to him.

“It’s Christmas and we have something planned for you,” Claudia says and pokes at his cheek.

“Go to sleep, Claudia,” Derek mutters and buries his face in his pillow.

“But da-ad!”

Derek hears a chuckle from the doorway. Of course his dear boyfriend is up and about already. Knowing him, he probably was the one getting Claudia out of bed. Both of them have been insufferable all week, whispering and giggling, shushing each other whenever Derek walked into a room and saying things like ‘the eagle has landed’. Derek has no idea what they have planned for him, he gets the feeling that they think it’s something extraordinary. Derek looks forward to receiving an awesome Christmas gift.

“There are coffee and pancakes downstairs. We’ve been up for almost two hours.”

Derek guesses he should be thankful for the fact that they let him sleep to almost eight o’clock. Stiles presses a kiss to his temple.

“Come on, baby, you promised you’d get up.”

Derek groans – Stiles is right, he did promise to get up. He would never promise this if he’d been in his right mind but Stiles had been… Derek sits up, trying to think unsexy thoughts because thinking of your gorgeous boyfriend doing wicked things with his tongue is not what Derek wants to think about with his daughter next to him.

“Come on, Clouds,” Stiles calls and Claudia scrambles over Derek, missing his genitals with her boney knees by a few inches. Stiles smirks, clearly having seen Derek’s wince. “Get dressed and get your a– butt downstairs.”

Claudia giggles and hurries out in front of Stiles. Derek rubs at his face and makes his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When he’s descending the stairs he finds the two Stilinskis in the kitchen, watching him with open excitement.

“One could think you were five years old,” Derek snorts and kisses Stiles’ lips as the other man tilts his head to meet him. Claudia makes a gagging noise, mostly for show than anything else.

“We have to eat first,” Claudia says. “Then presents.”

Derek nods and takes a sip of the almost too hot coffee from his favorite mug. Claudia and Stiles eat as quickly as they can, which is quite the feat, before sighing and making eyes at Derek for being too slow. At last, Derek’s eaten and Claudia gets off her chair, grabbing Derek’s hand.

“You have to find your Christmas presents,” she exclaims and Derek grabs her around the waist, lifts her up and drags his stubble against her neck. Claudia shrieks with laughter and tries to pull away from him.

“I found one,” Derek says and Claudia giggles.

“No, daddy, not me. Real presents. They’re not under the tree.”

“To be honest, we’ve no idea where they are. They could be hopping away.”

Derek frowns at Stiles, who grins cheekily at him. He sets Claudia down again and takes her hand.

“Well then, princess, guess we’ll have to find my presents.”

Claudia pulls him out from the kitchen and Derek follows her. He can’t help but roll his eyes when they come into the living room where one of Claudia’s bunnies, Tasha, is underneath the Christmas tree, chewing on one of the low-hanging branches. The cages Derek had bought when he bought the bunny and her bunny friend Clint are now only used as toilets, the bunnies being free to hop around the house as they please.

Strapped onto Tasha’s back is a small packet with happy snowmen on.

“Don’t tell me my present is on the back of the rabbit.” The mischievous grins he earns himself tell him that it is indeed his Christmas present. He hopes to God this is the only present and that they haven’t strapped one onto Banner’s back, because for some reason the grumpy rabbit hates Derek, to his boyfriend’s great amusement.

“Come here.” He picks up Tasha and gets the harness off her despite her flailing, before setting her down on the floor again. Claudia is practically bouncing with excitement. Derek can’t help but wonder what kind of gift this is that keeps her away from her own presents. He opens the small gift and finds a yellow bowtie in it. He holds it up questioningly, Claudia giggles and Stiles smirks, but none of them really tell Derek why they’re so excited over a freaking bowtie. A _yellow_ bowtie.

“Thanks,” Derek begins but Claudia interrupts.

“Now you have to find your next present!” she squeals and hurries out from the room. Derek arches his eyebrows questioningly at Stiles, who only smiles and holds down his hand to help Derek up from the floor. They find Claudia in her bedroom along with Clint and Banner – both rabbits have their harnesses on and a gift onto each of their backs. Derek goes after Banner first, he wants to get the torture over with, but Claudia stops him.

“No, take Clint first.”

Derek sighs and bends to get the black and white rabbit out of his harness. He barely even notices that Derek lifts him, he’s pretty cool like that and he’s probably Derek’s favorite. He opens the second gift and finds a pair of silver cufflinks. He senses a certain theme. At least they look nicer than the bowtie, Derek suspects Claudia picked that one out.

“And now Banner.” Claudia thrusts the rabbit at Derek’s chest, giving him no choice but to accept the angry, furry monster. Banner grumps and tries to bite him (probably aiming for an artery), but Derek manages to get the harness off with just a few scratches on his forearms and hands. He sets Banner down on the floor and glances at Stiles, who is watching him with big, brown eyes, swallowing and suddenly looking very nervous. He motions for Derek to open the present and Derek frowns but does as his boyfriend asks. It’s a small, black velvet box – jewelry box. Derek opens it, he doesn’t know really what to expect, he’s not really a jewelry kind of guy. Inside the box there’s a single, golden ring. In his periphery, Derek sees some flailing and when he raises his eyes he sees Claudia shoving Stiles towards him. Stiles complies and takes the box from Derek, keeping Derek’s left hand in his. He swallows, his eyes flickering over Derek’s face before he sinks down onto one knee, awkwardly shoving Banner a bit to the side so he won’t crush the rabbit.

“I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but I do know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Claudia loves you too, and you know she’s the most important person to me. Well, besides you. So, yeah, I-” Stiles’ voice breaks and he wets his lips. “I was wondering if you would wanna marry me.”

It’s rushed and not really a question mark, Stiles looks terrified, but also so, _so_ beautiful. Derek cups his cheeks and sinks down on his knees in front of Stiles, pushing their lips together. His heart feels like it’s about to explode in his chest. Stiles laughs against his lips and the kiss is more of a mushing-faces-together than a real kiss. It’s perfect.

“Is that a yes?” Claudia interrupts and Derek turns his head towards her and reaches out his arm to get her into their hug.

“Yeah, Princess, it’s a yes.”

Claudia squeals and hugs them both. Derek looks at Stiles and sees that Stiles’ eyes are filled with tears.

“I love you,” Derek tells him.

It takes about another five minutes before Stiles puts the engagement ring onto Derek’s finger. The only reason they get up from the floor is because Banner attacks Derek’s leg repeatedly. Not even Banner’s grumpiness can ruin Derek’s mood today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is happy about Stiles and Derek's engagement. Well, almost everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta is made by [foreverblue-navy](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> As always you can find me on [tumblr](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/) :)

No one seems even remotely surprised about Derek and Stiles’ engagement. Derek is quite sure he knows why…

Scott is Stiles’ best friend so of course Stiles had probably told him about his plans to propose and asked for advice. Allison is Scott’s wife and Scott told her everything – even things Stiles _explicitly_ told him not to tell her, like that they’d lost almost a grand that time they went to Vegas. Lydia was Allison’s best friend so of course Allison told her, and Jackson was engaged to Lydia so Derek’s quite sure he knew before, too (and even though Jackson would deny it till his dying day, he’s quite a gossip). As for Derek’s friends amongst their mutual friends; Claudia most likely had told _her_ best friend, who was the daughter of _Derek’s_ self-proclaimed best friend Erica – neither of the women of the Boyd family knew how to keep a secret from each other. Erica’s husband Boyd (his first name is Vernon but no one calls him that except Erica when she gets really mad at him) had probably gotten to hear the juicy gossip that Stiles was about to propose at least twice from both his daughter and wife even though he doesn’t really give a damn about gossip. Isaac was Derek’s other best friend and also friend of Erica and Scott, so Derek had no doubt that he had heard about it from both of them. Stiles had most likely also talked to his father about it because John doesn’t even bat an eye when Stiles pulls Derek to his side when their family is gathered in their living room on the afternoon of Christmas Day. Not even Scott’s mom Melissa looks surprised though Derek can’t really figure out who told her in advance, it could be Scott, Stiles or John. Maybe even Jackson as they work together at the hospital.

Everyone seems thrilled about their engagement though.

Correction: everyone in Beacon Hills seems thrilled about their engagement.

“I’m so sorry,” Laura blurts when Derek tells his older sister later that evening through phone. Laura and her family along with Derek’s other, younger sister Cora are at the other side of the country in New York and none of them have met or even talked to Stiles yet, which is probably why Stiles (or someone else of his and Stiles’ extended family) hasn’t told anyone of them about the engagement.

Laura continues before Derek can even ask what she’s on about, “Is there a hotel or something you can take in to or do you have friends you can stay with? I know it was your house from the beginning, but he has a kid and I guess it’s quite hard for him to move on such short notice. It must’ve been such an awkward-”

“I said yes,” Derek interrupts his sister’s ramblings, just managing to connect the dots of what she’s saying.

“You said yes?” Laura sounds possibly scandalized.

“Of course I said yes!” Derek doesn’t know if he should feel offended on his or Stiles’ behalf. Maybe both.

“But you barely know him,” Laura says which isn’t true at all. Derek knows Stiles. He knows little things about him, like the fact that he wants sugar in his coffee only in the mornings and that he cries when he watches animals getting hurt on TV (and probably would in real life too, but luckily they’ve never seen an animal gotten hurt in real life). Derek also knows that Stiles loves his daughter and would do anything for her. He knows that Stiles prefer DC over Marvel and argues loudly with Claudia whenever he gets the chance, but he doesn’t really dislike Marvel as much as he pretends to. His favorite superhero is Batman, but he’s also a sucker for Flash. Derek knows that Stiles likes X-men best of Marvel’s comics and that Professor Xavier is his favorite, but Wolverine is a close second. Stiles is observant and clever, but he often talks before he thinks and blurts out things that might’ve been good if he’d run them through his head just once.

He knows that Stiles loves him and he loves Stiles so that’s really all that matters.

Derek doesn’t tell Laura this because she would never understand.                   

“I know him,” he says. “It would’ve been nice if you’d be happy for me, but we’ll get married even if you’re not.”

It hurts to say it, but it’s true. Laura might be family by blood, but they only meet a few times a year and speak on the phone maybe once a month. Stiles though, he’s family, not by blood but by everything else that matters. Claudia isn’t Derek’s by blood either but he’d _die_ before he’d let anything happen to her or Stiles; he’d tear down the world to keep her and Stiles safe.

“Is this because of that failed relationship with Jennifer?” Laura then asks. “Or is it about you being thirty and not having accomplished anything in your life?”`

Derek sighs, feeling his head starting to throb.

“This is about me being in love with Stiles and wanting to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“You know you can wait a year or two, right? Just because I got married at-”

“This isn’t about my age or _your_ age or anything but the fact that I love Stiles, okay?”

Laura sighs, as if Derek’s the problem here.

“I need to go, tell Jim and the kids I said hi and merry Christmas,” he says before he hangs up without waiting for her reply. He leans his forehead against the cupboards and doesn’t really startle when a hand sneaks around his waist, pulling him against a warm, hard body.

“Problem?” Stiles asks and kisses his cheek.

“Laura’s being... mean.”

“There are no kids here,” Stiles murmurs and Derek can hear the slight smile in his voice.

“She’s a bitch,” Derek says softly and Stiles hugs him tighter.

“What did she say now?”

“She thought I’d said no to your proposal. She _assumed_ I’d said no. She says we don’t know each other. She thinks we’re moving too fast.”

“Do you?” Stiles asks and turns Derek to face him, he stays close, his hands still on Derek’s hips.

“No,” Derek kisses Stiles softly. “I might not know all of you, but I doubt there’s anything that I won’t love. I love you.”

“And I love you. That’s all that matters.”

Derek smiles against Stiles’ lips.

“Yeah,” he whispers, stealing a kiss. “That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have a few more chapters that will lead up to the wedding. I don't know how many yet and I don't know when they'll be posted. Reviews and kudos and love make me write faster though ;) Feel free to stalk me and/or talk to me on [tumblr](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/). I love to talk to people (online) so you won't eve bother me.


End file.
